


Misunderstanding

by sansismyweakness



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, future minor drama, future smut, mututal hidden pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansismyweakness/pseuds/sansismyweakness
Summary: Reader gets invited to her cousin's wedding and ends up taking Sans as her plus one. Nothing could happen with that, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part I of the summer secret santa gift for Tyranttortoise! I feel so bad that I'm posting it so late but I am so into this idea that I just had to be able to share some of it for her tonight and then I will finish up part II in the next day or two!

Well.

You knew it was coming, but you really didn’t think it was going to be coming so soon. 

Your cousin was getting hitched, you got the official invite just today in the mail, and there you were just staring at it with a mix of jealousy and frustration. 

Specifically, you were staring at the part after your name, the plus one. You weren’t sure if it was just a polite addition or an insult… and honestly you wouldn’t put it past your cousin to rub it in. Not that he was rude to you about being single for the better part of your thus far adult life, but he did have a bad habit of bragging about his ‘perfect’ fiancée and their ‘perfect’ relationship. 

Sighing dramatically you half tossed the invitation onto the kitchen counter and stepped over to the fridge to search out something to eat.

“Heya, sweetheart,” a familiar voice startled you and made you clank your head on the upper part of the fridge, a dark snicker you knew all too well followed the sound.  
You turned to see your favorite skeletal friend (just don’t tell his brother) and grimaced as best you could before smirking a little at that toothy grin he wore. Damn jerk always had you smiling whether you wanted to or not. 

“What do you want?”

“Ouch, so hostile,” he chuckled, walking over to lean over your shoulder and peer into the fridge as well. “I was just comin’ ta see if ya had anything good ta eat.”

He was shorter than you, but just enough to tease him about, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t like the way his mandible rested against your shoulder when he leaned over you. You were so used to this now that you had completely mastered being able to admire his sharp features without him noticing, being able to take in the way his golden tooth glinted with the fridge light, the subtle shadows on his cheekbones…

“Why do you always gotta come in and raid my kitchen when you and Pap have your own?” you jibed, elbowing him in the ribs to push him away and trying to hide the view of your fridge.

He wiggled his way under your arm and shoved you out of the way, “’cause you got the better food,” he said, “you must be hidin’ something’ good in here, sweetheart, if yer tryin’ to shove me out.”  
“No, no, there’s nothing in there you wa-“

It was too late, he pulled out half the chocolate cake you had been doing your best to savor and ran his tongue over his sharp teeth with a devious grin. "Oh-hoh-hoh, nothin' in there, huh? Why you cheapin' out on me?" he laughed, that deep belly laugh that you lo… liked, just liked, even if it didn't make sense that he didn't have a belly for it to come from. You knew you couldn't stop him now, and just crossed your arms and pursed your lips as you watched him set the cake on the counter and move over to grab a fork. 

You were about to reprimand him for not using a plate and cutting off a slice instead when he shoveled a bite into his mouth and picked up the wedding invitation you had haphazardly tossed earlier. 

"Wash'ish?"

You sighed and waved it off, deciding to grab a fork too, "just an invite to my cousins wedding. You know, the snobby one?" 

He swallowed his bite of cake and looked over at you as you took your own bite, "the one who never shuts up about his mate? Boy he's'a piece'a work." 

You shrugged and took another forkful of chocolate into your mouth before even finishing the first fully. Sans could tell you were upset, or at least bothered, and he looked over the invite again. "What's the uh, plus one thing about?"

"I'm allowed to bring a guest if I want."

"Oh yeah, who ya takin'?" 

You were quiet as you shoveled another big bite in, shrugging in reply. 

"C'mon I'm sure there's someone you wanna take, huh?" You glanced up at him, poking at the cake with your fork.

"I haven't really thought about it I guess," you mumbled, "I was trying to figure out if it was an asshole move or not honestly."

He hummed softly, "asshole move? How so?" 

"I dunno, Josh has always just rubbed his success in my face you know? Especially with the whole single thing or whatever. I don't know what would be worse, showing up alone or showing up with someone." 

"Well whatdya wanna do?" 

"I don't know," you pouted a bit, playing with the frosting, "I mean it would be more fun to go with someone probably, but I dunno who'd even wanna go with me."

The two of you continued to eat cake in a comfortable silence, clearly contemplating the same thing even if the other didn't know it. On the one hand, Sans was one of your closest friends , and while you weren't sure if he even owned dress clothes, you knew he would be a fun date to bring. On the other, why would he want to go to lame human wedding with you and bunch of other people he doesn't even know? 

You felt a bony finger poke you in the forehead to bring you out of your thoughts, "ya hear me?" 

"Huh? Oh, uh, what was that?" you stammered out sheepishly, looking up at him from the hole you had made in your side of the cake. 

"I said, why dontcha just ask someone? You won't know if someone wants ta go or not until you ask 'em." 

You stared at him, gazing into those red eye lights you knew so well by now. "You... you wouldn't wanna go with me, would you?" 

"Ew a human wedding? With you? Gods no, that sounds fuckin' terrible,” his shit-eating grin was more than enough to know he was kidding, but it still made you purse your lips in faux grumpiness. 

~

Even with all the teasing Sans gave you for agreeing to go your cousins wedding, you were glad he said yes (after a few days of badgering him about a real yes instead of terrorizing you about it). It was a nice little drive to the cute estate Josh and Marie were getting married at, and the hotel was within a short walking distance, so no one had to worry about transportation between ceremony and reception and after party. The two of you arrived the evening before to settle in and not have to wake up at the crack of dawn the day of, much to Sans’s appreciation. 

If you were being honest, you had been worried about what he was going to wear, but Papyrus had assured you he made sure he would be completely wedding appropriate, so, you were excited to see what he was going to wear tomorrow. You had even gone out to buy a new gown for the event and you’d be lying if you weren’t looking forward to showing it off. 

Sans was nice enough to carry both your bags once you parked and together you walked into the snazzy yet homey looking hotel to check in and get your room keys.

“This place is real nice,” he whistled while waiting for the elevator to come to the right floor, “thanks for bringin’ me, free food and booze,” he shrugged, “can’t complain with that.”

You rolled your eyes and smiled, “thanks for coming with, I know the ceremony will probably be boring for you tomorrow but,” you matched his shrug, “I feel a lot better bringing a friend along than coming alone.”

There was a small silence after that, but luckily the elevator reached your floor and you both stepped out, heading down the hall to the room. With a swipe of your key card you held the door open for him to bring the bags in and then the two of you took in the swanky, comfortable sights of the room you’d be staying for two nights. 

You were quick to rush over to the window and open up the blinds, checking out the stellar view that came from being on one of the upper floors and overlooked where the ceremony was going to be held in the morning. “Damn, I mean as annoying as Josh is, I gotta say he and Marie picked a damn nice place to get married.”

Sans was quiet. He glanced at you and then around the room again before looking back at you when you finally met his gaze. You gaze him a quizzical look and tilted your head in question. He pointed.  
And then you understood why he went quiet. 

“Oh.” You felt your cheeks warming and you did everything you could to keep them from turning anything more than an acceptable shade of pink. “I can uh-"

“It’s uh-" he said at the same time, looking away once more.

Another silence. Well, there was only one bed. Not that it was small. But. Still. Just. One bed. The two of you had fallen asleep on couches together before but at totally opposite sides. Never… never together like this.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, rubbing the back of his skull, “I mean I can just sleep on the floor or whateva.”

“No, no, you don’t have to do that I can probably just go get us a different room with two beds instead of one.”

“It’s not a big deal, I mean I’ve slept on way worse back in tha Underground and when we first moved up here ya know?” he forced a laugh, “it’s really no big deal, doll…”

You frowned, crossing your arms and rubbing your hand over one bashfully, “I mean… it’s a uh, pretty big bed?” your voice got quieter as you spoke, hoping that insinuation wasn’t the most asinine thing you could have said.

He glanced up at you, and you swore you could the faint hint of a rusty blush on his cheekbones before he turned his gaze to the bed and shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, you ain’t wrong, it looks pretty big… and we’re kinda small ain’t we?” he cleared his non-existent throat and lowered his hand from his skull. 

Holy shit. You hadn’t expected to him seriously agree, well, at least not kind of agree. You decided to keep it nonchalant. You were just friends. Sharing a bed. No biggie.  
“Yeah, yeah, we’re both on the smaller side so… so it should be totally okay to share?” you hugged yourself a little tighter when he nodded. 

So that was it. You were gonna share a bed. With Sans. You were going to sleep in the same bed as your skeletal friend. Who was not at all cute. Especially in pajamas. Nope. Everything was going to be fine. 

The next few hours weren’t awkward per se, but they certainly weren’t the same as the drive up. You two spent time taking a stroll around the hotel to admire the greenery until the sun set and then you relaxed with the TV on and changed into bed clothes for the night. You both had the same idea, a tank top and shorts, but god you always forgot just how good he looked in a tank top. The way his rib cage peeked through, how the fabric clung to his bones in certain places, and you certainly didn’t forget to notice how his hip bones poked out just right above the elastic band of his shorts.  
If he noticed your gawking, he didn’t say anything, and simply crawled over top the blankets to lay with an arm behind his skull and kept his gaze on the television. 

You crawled in under the blankets, both of you keeping to either side as best you could without risk of falling. “This… okay?” you asked softly, looking over at him.

He smiled a bit, eye lights meeting your gaze, “yeah, s’all good, just get some sleep, mkay?”

You nodded, getting comfortable and pulling the covers up to your chin, “night, Sans.”

“Night, sweetheart.”

But you didn’t fall asleep immediately. You couldn’t. He was right there and you were right here! How easy it would be to- how nice it- 

You were driving yourself crazy with restless thoughts that didn’t mean anything (you kept telling yourself) until you heard the familiar snoring of the skeleton next to you. You shifted just enough to be able to admire him, the way his jaws parted slightly and how peaceful he looked even with those sharp rows of teeth. He had taken his signature collar off to sleep, and it somehow felt… inappropriate to see him out of his usual attire. 

You couldn’t help it, the way you so slowly brought your hand over to caress his jaw with your fingertips, not even noticing how you shifted closer to him. It was just weird right? He was a skeleton and so you were just curious. That was all. It had nothing at all to do with the way his golden tooth shined softly in the faint light coming in through the window. Or the way he looked so soft and at peace. Or how nice it looked to just be able to-

You held your breath as he moved, shifting onto his side facing you and bringing a hand down to your hip over the blanket. This was… friends? Just friends. Totally just friends. You closed your eyes and moved your hand back down to the bed, inching ever so slightly closer. Somehow you were now able to let yourself fall asleep without all those annoying nagging thoughts.

Weird how that works.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little... intense, but just because you don't say the words, doesn't mean the feelings aren't there.

Neither of you talked about how you woke up in a tangle of limbs both human and skeletal, but you both had subtle blushes across your faces as you got ready for the wedding. You weren’t overly flashy, but you did take the time to do your hair and makeup the way you liked before shimmying into the new dress you bought. It fit you just right, hugged you in the best places without being provocative in any way, it came to a respectable length and of course it was in your most flattering color. You smiled at yourself in the mirror, it wasn’t every day you got to get all dolled up and today you felt like you were really killing it. 

Well, you felt like you were killing it until you saw Sans. 

He was dressed to the nines in his black dress shoes and pants, a nicely fit button up tucked in that just so happened to match your dress, with a black vest over top. He was currently tugging at his clothes as if he was in someone else’s body, but as soon as you stepped out he froze, eye sockets wide as he took you in. 

“Damn, sweetheart… you look incredible.”

You gave him a little twirl, your smile growing brighter with his compliment. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” you teased, “did Pap pick out your shirt?”

He grinned at you, “how’d ya know? He wouldn’t tell me why he picked this color, but uh, I gotta say he picked a good one.”

You couldn’t agree more. You had a feeling you were going to be staring at him a lot today. 

~

The ceremony was beautiful, the cocktail hour had some delicious snacks and drinks, and you managed to convince Sans to take a few pictures with you too. Overall, so far everything had been really good, even your family and Marie’s were being very kind and polite to you and Sans. You had been just a little worried about bringing a monster, but you were rather proud that no one was causing a ruckus about it.

Especially since you knew Sans wouldn’t hesitate to retort back.

“So… this yer boyfriend?” 

The question wasn’t insulting or rude, it was genuine, but it still made you feel… weird. Marie’s Uncle Jack had gotten into just a bit too much liquor already and so you chalked it up to drunk talk to try and not think about it anymore than you had to.

“Ah, no, he’s just a good friend of mine,” you said with a polite smile, sipping from your own glass that you suddenly wished had just a little bit more alcohol than it did. 

Sans didn’t seem to agree or disagree though, he just gave a bit a of a nod and looked out over the crowd of other guests.

“Yer all matchy matchy though! Been side by side the whole time, don’t think I haven’t noticed ya know!” Uncle Jack insisted.

You had to force a laugh and give a dismissive wave, “I mean, yes he’s my date but we aren’t dating.” You weren’t sure why this was bugging you so much, it wasn’t like people hadn’t confused the two of you for dating before and it was easy enough to brush off, so why was this time so much… different?

Before the drunken uncle could open his mouth again, one of the cousins came over to drag him away with an apologetic smile and a stern ‘quit picking on people’. 

Sans swirled the booze in his own glass with a distant look, and you tapped his arm to get his attention. 

“You alright?”

“M’fine.”

“You don’t seem fine, I can tell when you’re thinkin’ about stuff you know,” you prodded with a bit of a teasing tone. 

“Said m’fine,” he grumbled a little, taking a swig. 

You weren’t sure why he was suddenly so irritated when just before he seemed to be enjoying himself, but you hoped it was just a passing moment. He was kind of finicky about things sometimes.  
The reception kicked off with lots of laughs and dancing, and the tender slow dances between parents and children had everyone in near tears. It really was a beautiful wedding, even if you weren’t the biggest fan of your cousin. The food was fantastic too, even though you felt bad the Sans couldn’t eat much of it. Being the only monster at the wedding meant that his dietary needs weren’t quite as important… but he had assured you previously that he didn’t mind, he could always go grab something for himself and pop back if he needed to.

The two of you sat in a bit of an awkward silence while half the guests were up dancing and the rest were mingling, apparently his funk wasn’t going away quickly this time.

After a moment, he glanced at you briefly before looking back to his whiskey glass. “So uh…” he cleared his non-existent throat, “why’d you even wanna bring me anyways?” His voice was gruff, the tone he used when he was too far in his own head.

You looked at him curiously, tilting you head a bit. “What do you mean? I thought it would be kinda fun if we went together, if you’re… I mean, if you’re not enjoying yourself we can head out early.” You wanted him to be comfortable after all.

“No, I mean, why did you really bring me? When we was talkin’ about it the first time you sounded like you mostly just didn’t want ta come alone.”

You furrowed your brows, what was he getting at?

“I guess…” he looked at the ice cubes in his glass, “was I just so you wouldn’t be sittin’ here by yerself? Or cause you wanted to come with me?” 

As much as you hadn’t been sure if you wanted to come by yourself or not, you really had wanted to come with Sans. He was your closest friend, the guy you confided to about pretty much everything, so why wouldn’t you want to bring him? You just didn’t understand why he was bringing it up like this, why he seemed so upset about it.

Before you could articulate your thoughts, he was already standing up, and he wouldn’t look at you. “S’fine, whatever yer reasons are. I just need some air.”

You watched as he walked away, and disappeared around a corner, left with a confused expression on your face and a running trail of thoughts that didn’t make any sense. 

~ ~ ~

“You only brought me cause ya didn’t want to hafta to think about how you been single and yer cousin was getting’ hitched!” 

You had seen Sans angry before. You had seen him and his brother fight, verbally and physically. You had heard him yell and scream and curse and watched him break shit.   
But you had never seen him yell at you before.

“I brought you cause you’re my best friend, Sans! Yeah, sure, okay, I didn’t want to be alone either, but why would I ask some random guy when I could enjoy myself with you, huh?” you felt red in the face, irritated and frustrated tears prickling at the corners of your eyes. 

“Best friend, sure, you’re just usin’ me to make yourself feel better,” he forced a laugh, his piercing red eye glaring at you. 

“What?! Are you fucking kidding me, Sans? What the hell has gotten into you?” you shoved your palm against his rib cage, his shirt long since untucked and his tie askew. 

He growled and grabbed your wrist, nearly pulling you off balance when he tugged you closer to him. He just stared at you, flicking between your eyes as if trying to read your mid. Abruptly he pushed you away again, turning to hold his face in his hands. “I don’t fucking know, okay? I was fine. I was fine with this until…” he growled again and stomped over to the window. 

You had never seen him so conflicted. All you wanted to do was hold him, to try and calm him down like you had done so many times before when he was upset, but this time was different since his irritation was directed at you.

“Until… what?” you asked, your voice soft, not necessarily afraid but certainly uncertain.

You watched as he fought with his thoughts, shaking his head, letting his hands drop, his fists clenching and unclenching. Whatever it was, you had a feeling it was something he’d been dealing with for a while, but you couldn’t possibly fathom what it could be. You two told each other everything, well, mostly, but you sure you would have noticed if he was going to be this bothered by coming with you.  
“Jus’… until… God, I don’t even know how ta explain it, I jus’…” he finally looked over at you, his eye lights soft and fuzzy, almost like he wanted to cry but also like he was admiring… you. He stepped closer to you, brushed a strand of hair from your eyes, and gently wrapped his skeletal hand around your arm. “Sweetheart I didn’t… I didn’t realize none’a this until today… seein’ yer cousin and his mate up there…”

You were speechless, he’d never acted like this around you, and you were sure you were holding your breath too. What was he doing? What was he saying? Didn’t realize what? You could feel your heart racing, the sweet vision of watching him sleep last night filling your head, the way you had always loved being so close to him. Just like this.

“I didn’t mean ta get so angry… I dunno how to handle how I’ve been feelin’ and… and…”

Suddenly his fanged teeth were on your lips, his hand was squeezing your arm while the other held your cheek. It took you no time at all to return the gesture, and you were overwhelmingly aware of just how you had been feeling too. 

So many stolen glances, late nights together, dates that were “just as friends”. The two of you were absolute idiots. 

All too quickly the kiss ended, and you were both left gazing at each other wordlessly for a few moments. 

“Sans I…” you swallowed, and brought your hands to his rib cage, gently clutching at his disheveled shirt. You couldn’t bring yourself to say anything more, so you just kissed him again. And again. And again. And he returned every single one.

Effortlessly he picked you up and laid you on the bed, hovering over you as you continued to press breathless kisses to each other. His hands roamed down your sides, squeezed your hips and made you gasp, which allowed his ghostly like tongue to slip into your mouth. Your own hands were exploring his ribs through his shirt, and you mimicked his squeeze to his bones when his tongue found yours.   
Both of you were already moaning softly, exploring each other in ways you had never expected, but always hoped. It didn’t take much longer before his bony fingers were tugging at your dress, his teeth kissing down your neck and chest, the sharpened tips of his fangs grazing your skin so nicely. You tugged in turn at his shirt, a silent permission for him, and soon you were left in just your under garments.

He pulled back just enough, so he could scan over your form beneath him, slipping his tie off and starting to unbutton his shirt. “Yer beautiful, ya know that?” he whispered, discarding his shirt to the floor with the other clothes, “I been dreamin’ about seein’ you like this for so long…” he started kissing down your chest again, hands groping at your bare sides while his affections trails to your stomach and your hips.

“Sans~” was all you could muster, a flush of pink crossing your cheeks as you melted under his touch. 

A deep chuckle echoed from his rib cage and he licked up your torso to your cleavage, “that’s my name, doll, wear it out as much as you’d like,” he came back up to kiss your lips, keeping his hands busy on every inch of your skin as he possibly could, bravely starting to rub his thumbs over your breasts. 

The sweet sounds you made spurred him on, and he growled excitedly while he slipped off your bra and began to squeeze and lick and nip at them, testing to see what you liked and what you really liked. You gave into his every touch, whimpering so sweetly for him as he found every spot that made you writhe and ache for more. 

“Can’t believe I waited so long to hear you like this…” he muttered into your neck, grunting when you tangled your fingers in the back of his rib cage, “so beautiful…”

You swore you had never blushed more than you were tonight, all those fantasies you had about him were finally coming true, and you weren’t totally sure if you were dreaming it right now or not. Even if you were, you were going to enjoy every single second of this. You explored over every inch of his ribs you could reach, feeling their rough exterior and smooth underside, listening to his soft grunts of pleasure as you did. You brought your thigh up to rub against the side of his hip, using your leg to press his pelvis into you.

“Getting’ a little frisky, aren’t we, sweetheart?” he grinned, starting to grind his clothed forming erection into you without hesitation. “Wanna just get right to the show… or do ya need a little warm up?” he whispered, nibbling at your ear and down your neck, groping harder at your chest just to hear you moan.

If the bulge rubbing against you was any indication, you had a feeling you might want a warm up, even if you didn’t want to wait. “Maybe just a little bit?” you breathed out, causing him to chuckle and drag his sharp phalanges down your side. Your back arched up into him and you keened, digging your nails into his spine eagerly. 

“Good idea, m’not sure you could handle what I wanna give ya just yet,” his voice rumbled while his hand found your sensitive little button through your panties, his teeth starting to trail down your chest and your torso while you squeaked from the enhanced pleasure. “I don’t think we need these anymore,” he purred once his kisses landed at your hem line, the sharp tip of one of his bony fingers tearing right through the side seam so he could rip them off your body. 

Before you had a chance to retort, his long tongue was already lapping at your folds, and were lost in a sea of whimpers, clutching at his skull. Deep, soft growls built in his rib cage as he gripped your hips tight and slid his tongue up your slit to your clit, watching your every reaction to memorize just what made you squirm. What really riled him up was the way you inhaled so sharply when his tongue began to slip inside your entrance, how your nails scratched at his skull and your body tensed just for him. He held your hips up just a little so he could work his tongue inside you, feeling around every inch of your walls, his sharp teeth dangerously pressed against your tender nub. 

“Sans, Sans!” you cried, thighs squeezing around him as he brought you closer and closer, right up to the brink so effortlessly while you pressed your hips up into his mouth. His tongue devoured your release and worked you through the aftershocks of your first orgasm of the night until you laid back against the bed with a satisfied sigh.

He licked his teeth, “sweetheart you taste even better than I expected,” he grazed his teeth along your hip as he started to crawl back up your body, one hand deftly undoing his belt and pants, “and hearin’ you make all those sweet noises…” he growled deeply, “I dunno if I can wait for ya any longer,” he nipped at your neck while your hands found his rib cage again, clutching at him desperately.

“Then don’t~” was your breathless reply, using your leg to help tug his pants down once they were loose enough, “I’m all yours,” you whispered, kissing along his jaw.

Another growl and he sat up, yanking his clothes off impatiently, and wrapping his bony hand around the base of his cock. He started to pump his thick length slowly, savoring the way you practically began to drool over the sight of the glowing shaft. “Like what ya see, doll?” he chuckled deviously, “yer gonna love how it feels even more,” he grabbed your leg with his free hand and pulled you down closer, so he could hike it over his clavicle. You could feel the heat of his cock so close to your entrance.

“Please, please, god, take me already,” you begged, groping at his bones and trying to feel the tip against you, but he held you firmly so only he could decide when you got to feel him.

“Mm… since ya asked so nicely,” he abruptly pushed himself into you, stretching you further than you had ever been before, and quickly hilted within your walls with how wet you were. He moaned, “oh yeah, baby, you wanted me so bad, didn’t you?” he pulled back slowly, reveling in the way your walls quivered around him, so snug and so deliciously soaked, and then shoved himself back in fully to hear you cry out in bliss. He laid against you, kissing up your neck and jaw while he slowly rocked, you were still just a bit too tight for him to really go at it. “Just relax~ I’m gonna take real good care of ya.”

It was all you could do to slur out a moan of an agreement, holding onto him and being thankful that you were at least flexible enough for this position. You could feel him so deep, and damn it wasn’t the best feeling you had ever experienced. 

Well, that was until he really started to move, slamming into you hard and fast, his thickness pushing and pulling roughly against your walls while he grunted and groaned, murmuring sweet nothings about how good you felt around his cock. You could feel your thighs bruising from his bones with each thrust, the marks he was leaving on your sides as he raked his phalanges down your soft skin, and you loved every second of it. 

You could already feel yourself getting close to a second orgasm, and if the way he picked up his pace was anything to go by, he was wanting it. 

“Cum for me, sweetheart, c’mon, give me as many as you can,” he huffed eagerly, “m’gonna fill you up so good if you do.”

Your cheeks were burning again with the way he spoke to you, but his excitement and permission easily tipped you over the edge and you both filled the room with moans as you tightened around him so nicely, tensing just right so that he could bend your leg further and start to fuck you even deeper, even harder. God damn, you weren’t sure you could keep up, but he seemed just fine to be able to take the lead and drink up your ecstasy as he pounded into you.

“Fuck, Sans, you feel so good!” you whined in bliss, gasping when he angled his pelvis just right to hit you in that perfect spot. “Sans!” you screamed, holding onto his ribs tightly.

He grinned, panting, and kept up abusing that spot that made you tremble with every hilted motion, “there we go~ good girl, c’mon, one more for me, can ya?” he praised, feeing his member twitch and pulse in time with your walls. He loved the way this angle made you writhe.

You whimpered again, nodding pitifully, each breath a moan you couldn’t control that just got louder and louder until you couldn’t take anymore. You squealed and gasped for breath as yet another blissful moment took over your body, you weren’t sure you had ever felt so many so quickly, and you were definitely feeling light headed.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Sans grunted when you squeezed around him again, hilting into you nice and deep as his cock twitched hard and he spilled his warm release into your aching walls. You could feel some of it drip down your folds even while he rocked to push his release in deeper, he really did fill you up so good~

You both sighed happily as you came down from your combined highs, hugging and nuzzling into each other as he let your leg down and just laid against you. “That was… amazing,” you breathed out with a lazy grin. 

“I wasn’t too rough on ya, was I?” he kissed down your cheek.

“God no~ I didn’t know you had in it ya, but damn,” you laughed softly, squeaking when he tickled your sides a little.

“Hey, I might be lazy, but I know how ta make ya feel good,” he purred, kissing your lips. You could feel him throb inside you when you kissed him back, holding the back of his skull.

“Are you… seriously?”

He just grinned at you, nudging slightly, “what? You thought we was only gonna go once? Sweetheart I been waitin’ forever for this night~”

You groaned in delight, hooking your leg over his hip and using your weight to switch positions. “Alright… but this time I’m findin’ all of your sweet spots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long to finish! Thank you so much to all of you who have been leaving comments and kudos and waiting patiently for part two! I hope you like it!


End file.
